ghostenma
by Venditat and Veritas
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma has just entered the FFI. But he didn't play. Instead he died. Romance will come sooner. ON HIATUS
1. Gummy Bears

The Football Frontier International, or in other words, the FFI. It is a soccer competition that young boys where talented soccer players from around the world display their skills. This is also where they prove that they're world class. And, lastly, this is what Matsukaze Tenma is getting prepared for.

Tenma ran at the speed of wind to go to his school. He had passed by those from his neighborhood, greeting him and bidding him good luck. The smiles on their faces just made him smile.

Raimon Junior High School. This was his school. And this is also where he'll be for the choosing of Japan's representatives for the FFI. Tenma ran swiftly toward the indoor soccer field, only to find out that everyone but the coach was there.

"Hey, Tenma!" Nishizono Shinsuke, Tenma's small friend, greeted him. "Do you think we'll be chosen?"

Tenma just scoffed. "We definitely will, Nishizono. We definitely will." He said, patting Nishizono's head.

* * *

><p>"So..." Tenma said in an interrogative manner as he took a bite of his crab rice ball, "... when's practice?"<p>

Shindou Takuto, Raimon soccer club's captain, replied, "Whenever, I guess. Coach hasn't told even me yet."

"Why didn't he tell you?" Kirino Ranmaru, resident female of the team and Shindou's closest friend, asked him as she handed out a pack of gummy bears. "Gummy bear?"

"Sure!" Tenma grabbed a handful and swallowed them all at once. "Thihh arhh ghoog!" His mouth was full despite swallowing. He then swallowed once more and got a red one. He put it into his mouth, paused, and started choking.

Worried, the others tried what they can to get him to stop choking.

"This is no good!" Shindou yelled. "At this rate he'll be..."

No one never realized that the basketball club was in the soccer field until the basketball team captain hit Tenma's back with a basketball.

What happened to Tenma, you ask?


	2. Unusual Place

I haven't uploaded the other chapters in what feels like forever! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

><p>"Great. I was represented for Japan for the Football Frontier International. By Coach Endou. And what happens? I pass out." Tenma chastised himself.<p>

Tenma had found himself in the indoor soccer field. Alone, however, which was really weird. But he wasn't COMPLETELY alone. In front of him was the gummy bear, with the color more translucent since it came from his mouth. He suddenly let out a cough and felt that the gummy bear was still there. And behind him was a basketball. He then felt that the gummy bear had escaped, but it felt even worse.

The PA system had screeched and made an announcement. "Paging Tenma Matsukaze, please proceed to Room 4444."

_Room 4444?_ Tenma thought to himself, _I never heard of such a room._ He just went off to find Room 4444. When he finally found it, he saw that it was similar to a register office, but there was no one inside.

Out of the blue, a lanky man in his twenties got up from under a desk, surprising Tenma.

"YIPES!" Tenma screamed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think to look down."

"No one ever does, nutcase." The secretary had dark maroon tousled hair that covered his eyes, pale skin, and a clean white button-down with elbow-length sleeves, though there's a part there that's not clean: his heart had a fountain pen embedded into it and there was some black liquid staining it. "And I'd like you to fill this up..." He hands Tenma some papers and gives Tenma a rather useless piece of advice, "...and remember to give me back my PEN."

As Tenma was going to fill up the papers, he read the papers. "Full name, date of birth, place of birth, sex... are these all needed for the FFI?" Then he saw this: C.O.D. Call of Duty? _What does a game full of guns have to do with soccer?_

Tenma left the space blank and handed them to the secretary. The secretary looked at Tenma like he was retarded (it was hard for Tenma to tell, the secretary's eyes were both covered) and said, "And lastly, I'd like you to confirm..." he reached out his arm to open a large filing cabinet, "...that this is YOU, and initial here."

He was stupefied. In front of him was himself. Or at least, his cold, graying, lifeless body. And on his body's chest were the basketball and the gummy bear, both wrapped in plastic. Hoping that this was just an illusion, he touched the body's chest and his. Nothing. No heartbeat, no movement, no nothing. That was when he understood what C.O.D. meant: Cause of Death.

A young blond with long professionally-curled hair approached Tenma and said with a French accent, "I'm so sorry, Mat'uhkaze Temma, but you're..."

"Oh God, no," Tenma whispered to himself, "Please don't say it. Please don't tell me that I'm-"

"Dead." The blond said, speaking with perfect English this time.

The word entered into Tenma's ears, swirled in his head, and stuck to his thoughts. He then screamed a scream so loud those who don't believe in ghosts can hear it.


	3. Inside My Crush

"Dead?" Tenma asked as he paced, I mean floated with his feet doing walking movements, back and forth in front of the blond who appears to be a female cross-dresser. "But why am I dead? I've been chosen for the FFI, for heaven's sake! Why do I have to die after being chosen?"

The blond just looked at him for three seconds and spoke, with the French accent again, "Sorry, Temma, but that is just life." He then said without his accent, "I too was playing soccer, but I quit. But maybe I shouldn't have quit because... I'm Christophe. Christophe Trah-vet-eeh. Spelling: T-R-A-V-E-S-T-I. Travesti."

"Are you French?" Tenma asked Christophe.

"No, I'm not," Christophe answered, "I'm half-French, but I think I should've said yes. And also I'm half-Canadian."

They eventually became friends.

* * *

><p>Tenma went to a house. A regular-sized house. And that house wasn't just a house: it was Kirino Ranmaru's house.<p>

He entered her bedroom, only to see that no one was there. Then he tried to enter the bathroom. He got through the door, went inside, and saw a naked Ranmaru immersed in a tub.

As with Ranmaru, she felt a cold breeze, despite the warm water. She turned to her left side and saw Tenma. Or at least his ghost, which was freaky for her.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she saw Tenma. Then she immediately grabbed a towel, wrapped herself before Tenma would see anything inappropriate (but it was too late for her), and left the bathroom, not minding the foam on her shoulders. Tenma followed.

"What are you doing here, Tenma?" She asked, scared of what she's seeing, "I thought you were dead!"

"I AM dead, Kirino-senpai!" He said, trying to explain himself, "I'm just a ghost. And also... I'm here to enter you!"

Enter her...? "Wait, what?" She was flabbergasted. "But, why the fu-?"

Too late. He was inside of her


	4. Tenma and Kirino?

FINALLY, I UPDATED! I feel like I really need to update this for everyone.

* * *

><p>Ranmaru (actually Tenma inside of Ranmaru) took off her (or his) towel. Tenma was surprised at what he saw. Ranmaru's body.<p>

Tenma caressed Ranmaru's body's chest to know how it felt. It felt really nice to touch the soft, cushy, pointed chest of Ranmaru Kirino. He's always wanted to touch them ever since he had found out about her gender. Then he went down to her waist. Oh how he's always wanted to touch her skinny waist. And he let his fingers walk downward to her hips and butt. His nose bled even when he went to her thighs.

A female voice coming from next to him suddenly shouted, "HEY! How dare you touch my body like that!" She looked down at her ghostly appearance, to see that she was in a towel. "Shit! Possess me at a better time, please!"

...

"Kirino, are you okay?"

Ranmaru opened her eyes, to see that Shindou was there. "What happened...?" She asked groggily. "I feel... dizzy."

"Tenma possessed you," he narrated, "we played a game with him, and he left you since you, outside your body, wanted him to leave."

"You left out one part!" That was Shindou. "You possessed me."

Ranmaru was bewildered. "He what?"

"NOTHING!" The boys chorused.

...

Then out of the blue, Tenma dragged Ranmaru to a dark corner and asked, "How do you feel about me?"

"Uh..." she was confused. "You're alright, I guess."

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Do you love me?"

"As a friend and teammate, yes."

"How about more than that?"

"I'm not sure, I-!"

Tenma pulled her towards him and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The real Shindou, who was a ghost right now, wandered about a new place until a voice stopped him.<p>

"Hey! Are you a soccer player?"

"Yes," Shindou replied, "Why do you ask?"

The owner of the voice, a pale tall boy with purple hair covering one eye and a black and purple soccer uniform. "Because I am, too! My name's Salem Dorian. But everyone calls me Soccer Nut Salem. How about you?" Salem extended his arm."

"Takuto. Shindou Takuto." Shindou replied. "Nice to meet you. Where am I, exactly?"

"Welcome to the land of the dead!" Salem greeted him. "And how did you die?"

Shindou was just confused. "Die? I was possessed by a friend."

Salem then said his tale. "I play soccer. I play it twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. And I mean it. I play before and after breakfast, before and after school, during lunch, before and after dinner, before going to bed, during sunny days, rainy days, cloudy days, cold days, hot days, stormy days, while I'm feeling good, and while I'm sick! Soccer is my LIFE!"

"And how you died…?"

"I was terribly sick with some strange illness where I had a terrible fever, a weak body with weak body systems, and a heart that was about to stop. There was a game at that time, and I left the hospital I was in. I was the striker, I can't be absent! So I went there, started the kickoff, was passed the ball, and the ball hit my chest, so I died."

"I am so sorry." Shindou apologetically replied.

Salem put his hands behind his head and tried to cheer him up. "Don't be. It's no biggie. I mean, I'm dead, anyway. Nothing can change it."

Suddenly, an unknown force pulled him back to the living world


	5. Proving Her Innocent

"I'm in love with Takuto," Ranmaru murmured to herself, slightly blaming Tenma for the incident wherein he had possessed Takuto's body. "I can't believe it!"

While chastising Tenma, though he was nowhere within the area, she had come across a collision. Actually, she collided with someone. When she saw who she hit, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Takuto.

"Takuto?" She asked, not really hoping for a reply. "You look... dazed."

"Huh?" Takuto was still a little spinny from the collision. "R-r-Ranmaru!" He said, with his senses back, "Sorry for bumping into you!"

She jumped backwards at the abrupt reply. "T-t-Takuto! You really didn't have to be so sudden."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I guess I should be aware of my surroundings more."

_It's not like him to act like this,_ Ranmaru thought to herself, _Maybe it's a side effect from possession._

...

With Takuto, he went to a jewellery store, bought something, and went home. As he was about to go home, a policewoman ran to him and asked him a question.

"Do you know who gave the student that died in your school the cause of his death? Because we're gonna arrest him or her, whatever gender."

"Uh," Takuto replied, "the Raimon basketball club captain?"

"No, the red gummy bear."

"Uh, Kirino Ranmaru. She has pink hair tied in pigtails, wears a boy's uniform, and she's..." He tilted his head to his left, remembering the collision wherein his chest accidentally hit hers. Man, was it paradise for him to collide to her. And she's really pretty, too. But she looked best in her soccer uniform. Her figure could already be seen through it. How the uniform showed her curves really well. Such a shame she was-.

"Excuse me?" The policewoman snapped her fingers. "Anyways, we're gonna go get her. See you."

Get her? Takuto was confused. Why would police get her for giving Tenma a red gummy bear? Then he remembered. "She gave him the red gummy bear which he choked on. And the police are now out to get... her." He immediately got worried. "Oh no. Oh, no! They're not taking her away to prison!"

"What do you mean prison?" Tenma asked Takuto. "Who's going to prison."

"Enough talk!" Takuto commanded Tenma. "The police are going to take Ranmaru to court to see if she's guilty or innocent. If she's innocent, they'll set her free. If she's guilty, then she's going to prison."

"OH NO!" Tenma was terribly frightened by what Takuto said. "She's not going to prison!"

"I know that, but," Takuto was at a state of confusion. "How we do prove her innocent? How do I prove her innocent?

"I have an idea!" Tenma then pulled Takuto to an unoccupied room and said a plan.

* * *

><p>"That is a PATHETIC idea," Takuto commented about the plan Tenma made so the judges will know she's innocent.<p>

"It's gotta work SOMEHOW." Tenma wanted the plan to work. "And what's entered your noggin, genius?"

That was the first time (to Takuto) that Tenma has ever acted like this around him. "I only thought of proving she's innocent by telling them..." He browsed his pockets. "Holy shit, it's gone!"

"What's gone?" Tenma asked, confused.

"The ring! It's gone! I hope it's not completely gone!"

A small black velvet box appeared in front of Tenma's face. "What's this?" When he opened it, there was a diamond ring! "Hey, captain! Is THIS the ring?" Tenma then shows the ring.

"Yes, THAT's the ring!" Takuto exclaimed. "Where'd you find it?"

"Just went 'ping' in front of my face." Tenma replied with some 'whatever' tone in his voice.

...

"We are now here for the punishment of Kirino Ranmaru, who is accused of murdering the middle school student Matsukaze Tenma." The judge announced.

Right now, on the plaintiffs table were the police, clad in their uniforms to show that they really were the police. And on the defendants table were Ranmaru who was already about to break down in tears, Tenma's mom, and the Raimon Eleven, with the exception of Takuto. The policewoman who found Ranmaru through Takuto just smirked at her.

The judge struck his hammer to begin the discussion. "So, plaintiffs, why do you say this teenager murdered Tenma?"

"She gave him a pack of gummy bears which also consisted of the red one he choked on." The policewoman answered. "I'm saying she did that on purpose!"

"What the fuck?" Ranmaru felt like the policewoman was blaming her. "I didn't, I mean, I DON'T have any ill intentions whatsoever! I just gave him gummy bears since I'm guessing he likes them, not because I wanted to kill him!"

The policewoman shot back at her. "LIES! She's only saying those pathetic lies to get herself out of this!"

"Defendants, what will you say about this?" The judge turned to the defendants table.

Tenma's mom stood up. "She's innocent! She's not lying about this. I know it."

"Are you mocking me?" The policewoman was cross. "How dare you!" She turned to the judge. "Arrest her already! She's guilty and refuses to admit it!"

The judge turned to the witnesses. "Can anyone prove to me that this girl is innocent?" Neither anyone standing up nor any hands rose in front of the judge. It worried the defendants.

"Oh, shit, we've become bullshit!" Hayami Tsurumasa said in a tone that sounds like he's about to cry. "Now that everyone thinks she's guilty. This life is just fucked up."

"Anyone? No one? Okay, I now pronounce Miss Kirino Ranmaru..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The court doors opened harshly. It was Takuto. "She's not guilty. And I'll tell you why."

Tenma, who was next to Takuto, possessed him and spoke. "I'm Tenma. I'm currently possessing this body so I can communicate with you guys. Anyway, she didn't murder me. Me choking on the gummy bear is all my fault since I didn't check to swallow it properly. And also I wanted to tell you this since having to arrest her is just a load of bullshit. Besides, the real murderer is my absent-mindedness."

The judge then hammered the judge table. He was practically catatonic since, it seemed, he was terrified of ghosts. "I now announce that Miss Kirino Ranmaru as innocent."

"Not how I expected it," Tenma said to himself, "but worked!" Then he left Takuto's body, leaving it to hit the ground.

_After three days..._

Takuto was in some room in his house he's never been to. In the room were electric guitars, a drum set, a bass, a keyboard, microphones, and amplifiers. It looked like a band room since it had soft padding all over the walls.

He walked to a blue guitar, picked it up, rested it on his lap, fixed his left hand fingers on the fretboard to form a chord, and sung as he was strumming to the song Lullabies by All Time Low.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye  
>It could be for the last time and it's not right.<br>"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
>Alone and far from home we'll find you...<em>

However, he was unaware of one thing: someone was watching


End file.
